


NCIS Drabbles

by unbroken_halo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated drabbles in the NCIS verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K8BNimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/gifts), [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> For k8bnimble.

** Lived **

_You will not die. You. Will. Not. Die._

Those words haunted his dreams because he had _obeyed_. Never in his life had Tony ever done exactly what he'd been told. But Gibbs said it. Whispered it against his ear and Tony had complied.

He'd lived to hear that voice bark at him again. To feel the smack of that hard palm against his head again. He wanted to feel the whisper of sound against his flesh because he couldn't help but think of that day each time Gibbs looked at him. 

"Tony!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Gibb's blue eyes blazed. 

Tony lived.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Hiatus Part 2. Season 3; Episode: 24

**Gone**

Gibbs' gun and badge wallet slapped into his palm and Tony stared at Gibbs, the words coming fast, too fast. The blue eyes stared a hole in him and all he could do was swallow. He watched Gibbs kiss Abby and then Ducky took him away.

"Semper Fi!"

Tony blinked and watched the elevator doors open, staring as the shiny metal doors close, cutting off the sight of his Boss as it took Gibbs away. The bell seemed to echo in the squad room and his mind. The numbers fell like Tony's stomach dropped.

Just like that, Gibbs was gone.


	3. Work At Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ragdoll and her prompt of hippopotamus. Written May 2013

Ziva looked around the office covertly and grinned as she reached for Bert the stuffed hippopotamus. She squeezed Bert, her grin widening even more at the bleat of sound issued forth. She held him to her chest this time, squishing him again and laughing softly at the noise. 

Abby leaned back from the computer, eyeing Ziva. "What are you doing?"

Ziva jumped, squeezing Bert again, the farting sound short and sharp before she dropped the hippopotamus on the floor. She bent and jerked him up then stowed Bert back on the shelf behind Abby's desk. She walked out of Abby's office. "I was inspecting—"

"Uh huh," Abby smirked and Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "I like to squeeze him, too."

Ziva licked her lips and look down at the floor. "It is fun to make the sounds."

Abby turned back to the computer. "Un huh."

"We will not tell Gibbs about this."

"No. I will definitely not be telling Gibbs you were _playing_ with Bert while we were supposed to be working. Oh no, definitely not. These lips are sealed against telling Gibbs anything."

"What aren't we telling Gibbs?" Gibbs inquired as he strode into Abby's lab, making both women jump guiltily.


End file.
